


cherry blossoms fall in the winter

by varsity08



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam Sucks, Angst and Fluff, Cherry Blossom x Joe, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, This entire show is gay, gay gay homosexual gay, i literally wrote this while i was supposed to be practicing bassoon lmao, id like for you and i to go romancing say the word your wish is my command, palm trees sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varsity08/pseuds/varsity08
Summary: He walks to the box, pulling out the small piece of paper in his pocket.It is folded neatly, coated with teardrops and flower petals.Joe opens the box.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	cherry blossoms fall in the winter

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick note joe would write to cherry after an accident :")  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CZ2P8a8ObJJ50beTdcZ7x?si=H7-0NlmLTSewLhuzKoW9og  
> here's a playlist i made for young cherry joe and adam to listen to while you read

Cherry, 

Ha.  
I've managed to refrain from calling you "Kaoru" once in my lifetime.  
I've always known how much you've hated it.  
Then again, it IS mainly a girl's name.  
I would hate it too. 

And you hair, too.  
It was always so long and pink and elegant that almost every time you turned your head I thought you were a lady.  
But every time, I saw it was you. 

Back then, my heart used to plummet, because you weren't a woman, yet still so so pretty, and you admired Adam so so much. 

And I was so so jealous, because I thought you would never look at me the way you looked at him.  
But Adam disappeared, and you looked so broken that I didn't know what to do.  
And so, I had my friend make you a new skateboard in hopes of cheering you up.

Man, you were all over that thing, refusing to use any other skateboard.  
Lord, you even gave it a chick's name.  
"Carla".  
Jesus. 

Carla.  
Last week.

Oh my God, Cherry, I'm so sorry for what happened last week.  
I saw your face, when you held the broken skateboard in your arms, and it was like high school all over again.  
Oh Jesus, your face.  
You cried your contacts out, your hair had fallen out of it's ponytail, and you were such a hellish mess, right in the middle of "S".

Cherry, did Adam mean that much to you?  
Did he mean so much to you that at the news of his arrest, you quit skating?  
Is that why you rode Carla into traffic and broke her?  
Is that why you ended up in the hospital and seemed content with it?

I know how close the two of you were.... but I never thought...  
Nevermind. 

Argh, I wrote in pen.  
Now I can't cross anything out without it looking messy.  
Well, hope you don't mind a bit of a brain dump.

Cherry, today is Friday.  
Adam was arrested on Tuesday.  
You crashed Carla into a truck on Wednesday.  
I've been by your side for the past 48 hours, and you still won't wake up.  
You don't intend to stay like this forever, do you?  
Won't you wake up and relieve me of my wait?

Langa and Reki passed by, too.  
Miya and Shadow came a little after. 

Cherry, I need you to come back.  
You were my number one customer in my restaurant, and I at your calligraphy shop.  
You've been my best friend since high school, my skating partner, and so much more.  
I don't know what I'll do without you.

.

It's been a week, and you're still in a coma.  
You're lucky, Kaoru. I haven't written this long of a piece in a while.

There's not much to report here. 

My friend stopped by today to fix Carla.  
I wouldn't say she's as good as new, but she's the best she's gonna be.

I saw your glasses resting next to you, so I tried them on.  
God, Cherry. Your eyesight is awful.  
How do you 

The nurses are rushing in - what should I do?  
They look nervous, and some of them are crying.  
The younger ones are running around in the halls.  
What does this mea

Oh.

-

Joe wears a suit, which is rare, even on a special occasion.  
The room belongs to only him and the silence, nothing disrupting them.

The room is plain and white, holding nothing but chairs and flowers and a box.  
Joe has his own bouquet in hand, with roses and cherry blossoms poking out of the netting.  
The stems are still wet, recently cut.

He walks to the box, pulling out the small piece of paper in his pocket.  
It is folded neatly, coated with teardrops and flower petals.  
Joe opens the box. 

He stands in silence, a couple tears pushing their way past his eyelids.  
"I guess this is it, huh."  
Joe lays the note on top of the pale figure's chest, the bouquet in it's grasp.  
"Look at you. You look like a princess."

There's a moment's silence, in which Joe turns away.  
"I'm so sorry," he mutters one last time. He walks out of the room.  
His skateboard is placed along the coffin, next to Carla.  
Glancing at it briefly, he leaves it. 

"Goodbye, Kaoru."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!! thanks so much for reading it!


End file.
